Alternative Fish
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request by Epicgirl5. In this one Dory meets a fish that looks exactly like her and ends up taking her home with her. However, this fish is evil, evil in the sense that she uses other fish and steals from fish and also isn't afraid to hurt those in her path. What will Dory do? Enjoy :) Also the "seven look alike" thing isn't mine. It's something I found a while ago.


There is seven lookalikes in the world, this doesn't count out animals either, Dory finds that out quick one day while swimming around the Great Barrier Reef, she ends up day dreaming and bumps into an outside fish.

"Watch where you're going!" says the female fish

"Ouch. So sorry. *she looks at the fish* You look familiar." says Dory

"Is it while looking in a mirror because I look like you. Now move." says the female fish

"Oh you do! Hi twin, I think that's the term, I'm Dory." says Dory

"Twin?" asks the female fish

"Uh huh. That's what fish are that look the same. But I don't believe I have a twin sister. You look like me though." says Dory

The fish looked at her strangely but nods.

"Magnolia. Don't ever call me that." says Magnolia

"What do you want to be called?" asks Dory

"Call me Mags." says Mags

"Okay Mags. Oh! Are you busy?" asks Dory

"A bit, I have to find a new place to crash for the night and secure it as mine." says Mags

"Oh..ooo! Why not come stay with me?" asks Dory

"Because we just meet weirdo." says Mags

"I know that silly but it's better than going place to place and being alone isn't it?" asks Dory

Mags thought about it for a minute and looked at Dory, it was clear who the more dangerous one is. She shrugs and smiles at Dory.

"Alright, Dory. Lead the way to your place." says Mags

Dory smiles at that and leads Mags to where Marlin and Nemo are waiting for her.

"Guys! Look! It's my twin!" says Dory

"Sup." says Mags

"Uh..hi…" says Marlin and Nemo

"Her name is Mags. She's going to be staying with me for a while, until she can find somewhere else to stay." says Dory

"What she said." says Mags

"Uh what? Dory can I talk to you for a minute?" asks Marlin

"Sure!" says Dory

They go over to talk for it.

"Want to play a game?" asks Nemo

"Sure kid." says Mags

They play together in plain sight so Marlin doesn't flip out

"She can't stay here! We don't know a thing about her!" says Marlin

"I know that Marlin, but she was alone and had nowhere to go." says Dory

"What do you mean?" asks Marlin

"I mean she was looking for a place to crash when I meet her. What was I supposed to do, let her stay in the cold? She seems really nice and Nemo likes her." says Dory

She points to Nemo and Mags playing fish tag. Marlin thinks about what she just said and looks at Nemo, having fun.

"Okay. Okay she can stay." says Marlin

"Great! Thanks!" says Dory

They go over to her and get her situated with Dory. Mags meets all their friends over the next few weeks, and even sees everything they own including a shiny crown.

"($.$) Hello!" says Mags

"Mags? Aren't you going to the store with me?" asks Jenny

"Uh yeah, might even look at homes while I'm at it." says Mags

"Okay dear." says Jenny

"Hey Jen. Where did this crown come from?" asks Mags.

"Oh that. It's a gift from a friend of ours. Don't worry about it honey. Come along." says Jenny

Mags looks at the crown and leaves with Jenny. There has been a lot of theft going around the Great Barrier reef but no one knows why. Of course everyone blames Mags, but Dory defends her the whole time. Mags takes very bad advantage of that, she has a huge debt to go over with a mafia fish so she steals what she can only giving a small chunk to the mafia, they are the reason she is homeless to begin with. Actually it is her fault because she stole from them once and sold it to another look alike, who ended up in trouble because of that but she ended up with the debt over her look alike because that look alike couldn't see that well. That night, she decides to take the crown and as there is a campout outside of Jenny and Charlie's house then this works out well. She swims inside once everyone is asleep and sees the crown.

"Bingo, hi gorgeous you are going to get me out of so much trouble." says Mags

"Mags? What are you doing?" asks Dory

Mags quickly hides the crown and looks at Dory.

"I was uh..just taking a walk." says Mags

She knows that Dory is dumb, but Dory notices that the fin is bent back, she moves the fin and sees the crown.

"You were going to steal after my parents?! After everything.." says Dory

She takes the crown back, and looks at it, then starts putting two and two together, there was times that Mags would disappear for several minutes.

"Where is everything else?" asks Dory

"Huh?" says Mags

"Where. Is. Everything. Else?! You stole from everyone! Where is it?!" asks Dory

"Gone." says Mags "And guess what sugar this isn't a thing you can do about it."

Dory glares at that, grabs her fin rough and drags her with her.

"Get off! Dory hey!" says Mags

Dory ignores her gripping harder, she leads her to the sunken ship where Chum, Bruce and Anchor lives.

"Are you crazy?! Don't you know there is sharks here?!" asks Mags, fighting against Dory's grip

"Yup" says Dory

"Yet you're taking us to our death?!" asks Mags

She is really frightened right now, which anyone would be going to see sharks. Dory ignores her and brings her inside.

"Dory!" says the happy sharks

"It's been forever!" says Anchor

"Yeah! You need to come see us more. Who's your friend?" asks Chum

"Oh believe me she is no friend of mine." says Dory

The three look at her then at each other.

"Dory, what's wrong?" asks Bruce

Dory explains everything and that she caught Mags red handed.

"And she won't tell me where anything is!" says Dory

"Oh she won't now? Well maybe we can help with that, shelia." says Bruce

"Thanks guys. She's all yours." says Dory

She lets go and lets the boys handle her.

"I'll talk I'll talk!" says Mags

"Then get talking." says Chum

"I know where the stuff is but I wasn't stealing them for myself. I was stealing them because I owe money. A lot of money. The fish who I owe is the reason I have no home and he won't let me go or give me back my home until I give them the money back. They got back what I stole back but that wasn't enough for them. I owe them for what it is cost!" says Mags

"So you're a thief who stole from the wrong person." says Chum

"Basically. Look I am just trying to pay for my debt and get my house back." says Mags

They all talk about it for a moment then come back.

"We will help you out of your mess and get your house back on one condition." says Bruce

"Of course there is a condition what?" asks Mags

"You personally return the stuff you stole and then you quit your theft ways." says Bruce

"Or what?" asks Mags

"Or we will kick you out for good, no one will let you anywhere near the other towns." says Anchor

"As sharks no one wants to mess with us." says Chum

"Okay! Okay fine." says Mags

So the five of them go talk to the person she stole from and got the goods and her house back. They then make her go door to door to give the stuff back with an explanation. Then they leave her in her house.

"Thanks guys" says Dory

"Not a problem, anything for you." says the sharks

They then escort her back home, they even stay there as it is way too late and dark for them to go back home. The rest of the evening is peaceful.

The End


End file.
